And They Called It Puppy Love
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Kathryn & Tom finally have that talk and get it out in the open. Fluffy J/P. COMPLETE!


**And They Called It Puppy Love**

**Summary: **Kathryn & Tom finally have that talk and get it out in the open.

**Warning/Disclaimer:** Adult themes. I own nothing. Everything belongs to Paramount.

Kathryn couldn't wait to get back to her quarters and relax. She's had a rough day and just wanted to slip into her favorite nightgown and end the evening by reading a good book. She rounded a corner and bumped into Tom who quickly wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her from falling. Kathryn froze a moment pressing herself against him and felt his thumb rubbing a little up and down the side of her waist. It felt good and she didn't want him to stop. She knew that it was wrong, but something inside her cried out for him, even more so since the Threshold incident three months ago and she's tried her best to avoid him without making it seem that way, but it was hard, so hard.

"Where are you off too in such a hurry, Captain?" he probed, gently releasing her. She looked slightly embarrassed and gave him a shy smile, hoping that he couldn't see her desire for him.

"I wasn't in a hurry, Lieutenant. You just weren't looking where you were going," she countered raising her eyebrow a little and continued her journey back to her quarters.

"Oh, so this is my fault is it? You were the one with her head in the clouds. Otherwise, you would have been more careful then to bump into me at this time of night," he retorted, but she could sense the playfulness in his voice and wished that he'd turn the other direction. She halted, placing her hand on her hips and turned to give him a mock glare.

"You had best remember who you're talking to Lieutenant. If you think you're getting into my pants tonight? You better think again." Tom looked as if she'd slapped him before turning bright red and backed off a little.

"I, I'm sorry Captain. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that well, um, never mind." He shook his head before begging to walk away, but Kathryn stopped him.

"What is it Tom?" She wanted to know what was wrong and why he suddenly looked so sad and depressed. She hated to see him this way. He looked down at her, but wasn't making eye contact.

"It's nothing, really." Kathryn knew he was lying and gave his shoulder a tender squeeze to encourage him.

"Tom," she pleaded moving her hand to his shoulder and gripped it a little. She felt him shiver before looking her in the eye.

"It's you; ever since the pond, I can't stop thinking about you. Did you ever wonder why I chose you?" he probed folding his arms across his chest.

"I can't say that I haven't." she replied moving a little closer.

Tom gave her a slight smile and said while tucking a stray bang behind her ear, "you're so beautiful." Kathryn frowned a little, she was hoping that it was more than that, more than just her looks. "Is that all? You chose me simply because I'm beautiful? I hate to burst your bubble Tom Paris, but I'm not that beautiful." She shook her head at herself for even thinking that he could've possibly had felt the same way about her that she does about him. She began to walk away only to have him follow closely in her wake like a little lost puppy.

"Yes, you are," He took her gently by the shoulder from behind and turned her around to face him. "You are so beautiful and I don't mean by just what's on the outside." She felt weak in the knees by the look he was giving her, like she was the only woman in the universe, like he just wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, which she knew was a bad thing, but she still yearned for him to.

"Tom. You know we can't." She pleaded for him to go away with her eyes, but either he couldn't see it or he didn't want to leave, she wasn't sure.

"Why, because you're the Captain?" he probed with hurt in his eyes. "Even Captains, have needs and desires. Why should you deny yourself what you know you want, especially when he wants you just as badly?"

Kathryn stepped foreword and gave him a long look up and down as if sizing him up. She wanted to believe him.

"Do you love me Tom?" He blushed and stared at the floor.

"I, well, you see," he mumbled running his fingers through his hair which Kathryn observed and decided needed a hair cut.

"It's a simple question Tom, with a simple answer. Do you love me?" He looked into her eyes more confidently than before.

"Yes. I have had these feelings for you for awhile now. I realized them when I broke the trans-warp barrier. I was lost. I never told you this, but I panicked. You have always had a calming effect on me and so I thought of you and saw that you were looking for me and I remember waking up in the infirmary with you hovering above me and I remember thinking how much you looked like an angel. My angel," he ended, taking her hand and placing it against his heart. She flattened out her hand to feel how fast his heart was beating and it gave her great joy to know that she was the cause. She smiled leaning into him, snuggling the side of her head against his chest, while wrapping her arms around his waist.

He smiled and relaxed his chin on the top of her head while also returning the embrace.

"I love you too, Tom. I know I shouldn't but I do and I hate that nothing can ever happen between us, but know that I'll always be there for you as your friend and that my heart will always belong to you. I also want you to move on with your life and find someone that can make you truly happy. I can't and I'm sorry, so sorry." she cried softly into his chest. She couldn't see the tears developing in his eyes as he held her and rubbed a hand tenderly up and down her back to comfort her, but she felt one of them land on the top of her head. She sniffed a little and lifted her chin, giving him a swift kiss on the lips before breaking free from his arms and started to run.

She heard him cry out her name, her name, but she didn't look back and he didn't chase after her and she wished he would, but knew that he wouldn't out of respect for wishes. She wished that she hadn't fallen in love with him, that he didn't own her heart, because of Mark, because of so many reasons why she knew her love for him was wrong, but she had. She didn't plan for it to happen, it just did. Like a slap in the face. She remembered lying awake in her bed that night crying after the Doctor told her that he had died. She couldn't face the reality of it. She remembered saving him from prison. He was her find, her link, her friend and now lover in every sense of the word and she loved him so much.

'Sometimes it just sucks being the Captain.' She entered her quarters knowing that she'd get no sleep tonight as a tear started to make its way down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away with the back of her hand and told herself not to cry, that Captain's don't cry, but she couldn't help it as she changed and climbed underneath the covers. She sniffed and reached out to grab the book she had been reading from the nightstand and opened it hoping to get her mind of her problems, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. She eventually gave up trying to read and placed it back on the nightstand.

She got out of bed and went to the replicator, "Coffee black." She took the cup of coffee and went to sit on the sofa, took a sip and looked out at the stars wondering if he was doing the same thing knowing how silly it was. He probably wasn't even in his quarters yet. The doorbell chimed just then. She sighed setting the coffee cup on the coffee table and went to answer it.

"Tom?" She couldn't hide the smile as the current subject of her thoughts stood leaning against the side of the door with tear stained eyes and she cursed herself for making him cry. "What are you doing here?" He gave her a little smile as he slid past her and entered her quarters then turned around and walked up to her more confidently with his head held up high.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away that easily did you? How could I just let you slip away after you said you loved me too?" He took her slowly in his arms and she didn't object. She knew she should pull away and order him to leave, but she didn't want to. She let him hold her and never wanted him to stop as she returned the embrace and lifted herself on her tipsy toes to press her lips softly against his.

"Don't ever let me get away again," she pleaded caressing his cheek with the back of her hand. He took that hand and started kissing each of her fingers.

"I won't Kathryn, I promise." He then pulled her to him for a kiss this time with lots more passion.

"I love you," he said pulling back and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." And she did, very much. So much that she never wanted him to let her go.

**The End**

**Please let me know what you think? Thanks for taking the time to read this little story! **


End file.
